Overdue Maintenance
Back to 2010 Logs Lift Off Lifeline Lift Off hasn't been to a medic in.. well.. a good long while thanks to the last mission off planet. Despite a good cleansing at the Finishing Touch Parlor, he could still feel grit in his joints and his neural net was flashing mild warnings that he needed to get a system wide check done. So here he is, stepping up to the building where Lifeline does her work. Ducking under the door jam he steps inside. "Are you open?" he asks, voice a booming tenor. The nondescript femme looks over from her workbench as the mech asks if the clinic is open. "Yes, we're open." She turns to look at the mech and steps toward the med table in the center of the small building's open space. "How may I help you?" Lift Off keeps slightly ducked down since he's taller than the average Cybertronian. He smiles slightly. "Good, I was hoping to get a overall systems check with special attention to the joints. Got a bit of debris in them." he explains, moving toward the med table, which he examines to see if it is sturdy enough to take his weight. Lifeline gestures toward the med table, which looks sturdy enough to support even someone as tall as Optimus Prime. "That sounds simple enough. Please have a seat." She gets her medical scanner and waits for the mech to settle before starting to run the standard battery of scans. Lift Off inclines his head and settles his broad bulk on the table. "Thank you, much appreciated." he notes with a little smile. His systems do need a tune up here and there, otherwise he's in good condition despite the grit in his joints. "Name is Lift Off." he offers in way of introduction. Lifeline says, "Well met, Lift Off. I'm Lifeline." She studies the readouts for a moment. "Well, looks like the grit in your joints is the worst thing you have going on." She pauses, looking the mech up and down. Tall drink of water is an UNDERSTATEMENT. "How much time do you have to spare?" She can either do all of the work at once, or deal with the joints a few at a time, starting with the most severely grimy ones." Lift Off smiles to the femme, "Well met indeed." he notes, "I have all the time in the world right now. No missions for some cycles. Hence why I am seeing to my medical needs now. Wouldn't do if I had a break down while transporting passengers or cargo." he states matter of factly. Lifeline nods. "Good point. All right then, lay back as best you can, I'm going to start with the most severe joint clogs first." And at the same time, she sets some automated equipment to start the tune-up procedures so those can get taken care of too. Lift Off shifts around so he can lay down, his wide wings protruding off to either side of the table, which will make getting to his joints just slightly problematic. "So how long you been a repaireon?" he asks casually, just making idle conversation. Lifeline says, "Since I came online." She tells him about when that was, and it's been a respectably long time. She makes do working around the mech's wings -- it's not like she hasn't dealt with others that have unusual configurations. "And you're a transport unit, Lift Off?" Lift Off nods a little as he lies perfectly still, "MM hmm, was created specifically for the function." he replies, "Go all sorts of places on the planet as well as off." Lifeline idly glances at the mech again, making a mental note of any faction insignias on his plating while completely removing his shoulder joint to carry over to the workbench for a thorough cleaning. Lift Off has no emblems at all, old or new. He looks over to watch you work on the joint, "Ah that one's been a nuisance since Monacus." he notes with a little chuckle, "I swear they don't maintain their landing pads. Always dusty.. dirty.." Lifeline says, "I can see that. She works quickly but thoroughly, getting every last bit of foreign contaminant out of the joint and then regreasing all of the moving parts before returning the joint to its proper place. "You might want to save up to have shielding baffles installed to prevent this from getting so bad next time." Lift Off ahs softly, "Never thought of that. Do you happen to have any of those around?" he asks curiously. Feeling the joint snap back into place. He does a mild rotation and grins, "Ah much better." Lifeline frowns slightly as she moves to pull Lift Off's left knee joint. "Sorry, no. And they'd likely have to be custom fabricated. You'd have to have a facility like in Iacon or Crystal City make them for you." Lift Off grunts softly as he feels the joint pop free with a grind. Then a soft, "Ah, well I'll look into that then. Thank you." he remarks. Lifeline nods, again stepping to the work bench. "If you tell them I referred you, they shouldn't give you any grief." She makes a slight face as one cog in the knee joint is completely ground down from the grit and takes a few extra minutes to reshape it. There's no way she'll have a suitable replacement, so she hopes that the retooling will be enough. Lift Off notices the condition and sighs, "Sorry about that. I usually don't go so long between maintenance checks. Very important to keep things functioning at the best level possible in my line of work." he smiles just a hint though as he sees the retool, "Probably wouldn't hurt to check my flight systems to see if they are keeping their efficiency." Lifeline says, "All right. That's easy enough." She finishes the retooling and quickly regreases the joint and reinstalls it in Lift Off's knee. On to the next one. "Honestly, I don't think any mech wears out their joints faster than a medic. Constantly on one's feet, walking back and forth and hefting equipment, parts, mechs with little to no downtime... In a nutshell I've seen worse." Lift Off hms softly to that commentary and nods in agreement, "Good point there. But at least you can tend to your own needs right away if you notice an issue." another little grunt as the joint is pushed back in, he bends it a few times and smiles, "I got most of this on a world where it's windy a good 90% of the time." Lifeline hunhs. Medics actually DON'T usually tend to their own needs right away. More often than not they're too busy patching up others to notice their own ailments until it's gone beyond merely annoying. But she doesn't tell Lift Off that. "Windy, huh? Which world was that?" Another joint gets removed for cleaning. Lift Off smiles a bit, "Ah that would be Tomax. The people there live underground due to the winds. Not much in the way of landing strips so you land as close to a underground access to the cities as you can while signaling you are there so they can come up and remove the cargo." Lifeline says, "Hm. I think I've actually heard of Tomax. Heard nothing but complaints about it." She moves on to the last joint in serious need of de-grit maintenance. "Never visited that world myself, though. I think I'd remember those winds if I had." Lift Off feels that grit as you pull the joint free, "I bet there's grit in behind my engines too." he tells you, "And yes I've heard the complaints from off worlders that visit there for trade with the locals. Definitely don't want to stay above ground long if you respect your body at all. Would sand blast your paint right off." Lifeline was never one to fuss with paint, though. Maybe that's why she's mostly bare metal colored. "I'll check the rest of your systems for foreign contaminants after I finish this joint." She gets started cleaning it. "That almost sounds like Mirphak IV. Filthy little mud ball of a planet. The entire time I was there the sky precipitated acidic water. Corroded anyone that was exposed to it for more than half a cycle at a time." Lift Off chuckles at the mention of that planet, "Ah yes, been there, done that, got the pock marked armor plating to prove it. Was lucky to land and get off planet without my engines getting breached during a major storm." Lifeline nods. "Just from being there, even inside the shelters almost constantly, I had several plating corrosion when I left. It was horrid. Don't know why anyone bothered with that place." Actually, she does know why. The raw energy potential of the planet was immense. "Okay. That's the last joint. Now I'll need you to turn over so I can check your wing actuators and your motor assembly." Lift Off mms, "So true. But the energy potential is worth the gamble for a short stay for hardier individuals." he nods to your request, sitting up and turning himself around before lying flat on his front. His engines are visible along his lower back and lower legs. Lifeline starts cleaning out the engines with quick and efficient hands, taking care of the necessary tune-up items at the same time... you know, while she's there. "At the time I didn't care about the energy potential. I was spending every last second of my spare time just trying to keep people from disintegrating from the acid." Lift Off oos, he can feel that work even if his receptors are dulled or even off. It’s nice to get those tended to, nothing worse than engine gunk and grit in said gunk. He mmms softly, "They should invest in some acid repellent armor and make some tarps to protect them when out in that stuff." Lifeline hmphs. "You think? I always got the feeling it was 'gather up as much as we can as fast as we can' without bothering with the consequences." Bitter much? Once the engines are cleaned and retuned she gives the rest of Lift Off's systems a last going-over to make sure she didn't miss anything. Lift Off has a bit of grit here and there that can be removed easily enough. His systems are robust in order to handle the rigors of his work so are tougher that a average mechs. Not much wear or tear on them. "So do I get a clean bill of health Lifeline?" he asks. Lifeline finishes the last bit of clean up then steps back. "You do now. Take it easy for a day to give your systems time to readjust, and let me know if anything feels off after that." Lift Off slowly pushes up and gets off the table, he inclines his head, "I'll do so." he then reaches into subspace for some creds, "Is this enough for your time?" he asks. Lifeline looks at the credits, and accepts about three fourths of them. "This is enough. Thank you, Lift Off." Lift Off puts the rest in subspace, "Thank you, and have a good cycle." he states, then stoops under the door jam and straightens once outside, walking off with not a grit or grind to be heard. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs